Weekend
by Panda Merah
Summary: Hari minggu itu waktunya Hinata ngejekin Neji yang lagi cuci baju. Hari minggu itu waktunya Hinata ngeledekin Hanabi yang lagi megang sapu. Hari minggu itu waktunya Hinata selonjoran di sofa sambil pegang cemilan sama bebas nonton tv tanpa takut diganggu. Kan minggu itu waktunya bebas Hinata! Tapi kok malah gini? Kok di minggunya Hinata, dia malah mendadak jadi upik abu?


Ini hari minggu. Tandanya Hinata akan senang. Tandanya Hinata akan bahagia. Tandanya Hinata akan menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan bersantai tanpa perlu bersih-bersih mansion dan melihat para Hyuuga kebanyakan tertawa cekikikan melihat Hinata yang kepayahan bukan kepalang.

Hinata senang. Hinata bahagia.

Gadis itu tertawa puas, dan beberapa pelayan yang mendengarnya menangis keras—Lagi-lagi mengira Hinata sakit jiwa.

* * *

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Weekend © Panda Merah**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam membuat fic ini. Bila ada kesamaan ide atau cerita itu sesungguhnya bukanlah hal yang disengaja. Mohon kritik dan saran. EYD, Miss Typo, dan segalanya yang salah bertebaran di sini. [Don't Like Don't Read!]**

 **.**

 **Get to Enjoy!**

* * *

Oke, dari mana kita akan memulai hari bahagia sang Hyuuga manis ini?

Oh ya, tentu saja—

Hinata bersiul-siul riang. Mansion luas yang besarnya hampir menyaingi istana itu tampak sangat kecil di mata Hinata yang sedang bahagia. Kalender di kamar bertanggal akhir bulan itu dibulati dengan spidol merah permanent besar-besar. Ekspresi riangnya membuat gadis itu terlihat seperti malaikat yang baru saja mendarat di bumi, namun wajah sumringah dan seringai di bibirnya membuat Hinata seperti Lucifer paling terkutuk. Hii…

Kaki mungilnya membawa sang gadis ke aula mansion. Tempat makan para Hyuuga itu terdengar hening. Keranjang besar di tangan berisi tumpukan pakaian kotornya dihempaskan begitu saja di atas meja.

"Neji-nii!" Teriakannya membahana di aula mansion.

Hinata berdecak. Iris amethystnya melirik ke jam besar yang terpasang di dinding. Astaga, ini sudah jam delapan! Mana sarapannya?! Perutnya sudah minta diisi.

"Hana-chan!" Putri kedua Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hitomi itu kembali berteriak.

Beberapa pelayan mansion berniat menghampiri, namun seringai tipis yang ditunjukan Hinata membuat mereka mundur. Hinata benar-benar seperti iblis, yakinlah itu. Ah, sudah menjadi rutinitas yang tidak tertulis. Bahwa setiap hari minggu—tidak ada yang boleh membantu kedua saudaranya! Satu orang pelayan 'pun! Ingatkan bahwa terkadang Hinata bahkan lebih kejam dibanding Hiashi.

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat.

Seorang gadis mungil dengan piyama beruangnya terlihat sinis menatap Hinata. Rambut cokelatnya awut-awutan. Hinata tersenyum lebar.

"Diam atau kusumpal mulutmu, Nee-san." Desisan itu terdengar seperti lagu merdu di telinga Hinata. Gadis itu malah terkikik geli.

"Perutku lapar. Ayo cepat memasak." Itu bukan lagi sekedar ujaran. Di telinga Hanabi, itu adalah perintah mutlak yang harus dilaksanakan. Belum lagi dengan senyuman yang makin lebar di bibir kakaknya itu.

Hanabi berdecak, gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu menggeram. "Hentikan senyumanmu itu. Sebentar lagi kurasa kau akan menjadi Kuchisake Onna."

"Oh, aku menantikan hal itu sayangku." Hinata terkikik geli ketika Hanabi melenggang pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu mendudukan tubuhnya ke kursi. Tou-san dan Kaa-san mungkin masih di kamar, mengingat dua orang itu yang tidak tega melihat dua anak tersayangnya dibabu habis-habisan oleh satu-satunya Hime di mansion. Hinata mendengus geli.

Halah. Mereka 'mah lebay, alay, dan segala tetek bengeknya.

Ketika peraturan setiap hari minggu itu ditetapkan, Hiashi dan Hitomi malah menangis kencang disertai air mata yang mengucur deras. Hello, ini 'tuh ketetapan peraturan rumah, kayak yang mau kerja rodi aja sikapnya gak ikhlas gitu.

"JANGAN HIME! JANGAN!" Hiashi terisak. "Kalau hari minggu Neji dihabiskan untuk pekerjaan rumah, lalu yang menemani Papa ke salon untuk perawatan rambut siapa?! Siapa nak?! Jawab Papa!"

Hinata memutar bola matanya. "Papa alay, ah."

Dan saat itu juga Hyuuga Hiashi langsung berdehem untuk mengembalikan wajah wibawa andalannya. Eist—masalahnya belum selesai.

Bagai drama picisan yang sering ditayangkan opera sabun, Hyuuga Hitomi berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju ruang keluarga. Ada Hinata, Neji, Hanabi dan suami tersayangnya di sana—Hiashi. Air mata berlinang deras. Disertai dengan isakan.

"Jangan Hime! Jangan!" Hitomi terjatuh, kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya meratap. "Kalau hari minggu Hana-chan dihabiskan untuk memasak dan membereskan mansion, lalu yang mengantar Mama ke rumah Sarutobi untuk arisan siapa?! Siapa nak?! Siapa?! Jawab Mama!"

Pelayan mansion yang melihat adegan dramatis itu menangis haru.

Hinata memutar bola matanya, lagi. Hari ini kenapa 'sih orang-orang di rumahnya aneh semua. Itu 'kan hanya satu hari. Pekerjaan rumah yang dibuatnya juga ringan. Kenapa sepertinya Mama dan Papanya berpikir kalau Neji dan Hanabi akan melakukan kerja romusha 'sih? Alay!

Hinata mendudukan tubuhnya ke kursi terdekat. Kakinya menyilang dengan dagu terangkat. Memandang Neji dan Hanabi dan sedang berlutut dengan wajah meremehkan. Iris amethystnya bergulir menatap Hiashi yang masih terisak kecil dengan tajam. Kini bergulir menatap Hitomi yang masih meratap dengan tatapan datar tidak peduli.

"Mulai saat ini, aku meresmikan peraturan hari minggu! Ha ha ha!"

"JANGAN!" Neji, Hanabi, Hiashi dan Hitomi serempak berteriak.

Hinata melanjutkan tawa devilnya yang sempat terhenti. Semakin tawa Hinata membahana, semakin tangis di ruangan itu berderai. Bahkan pelayan yang tidak kuat iman akan bunuh diri hari ini juga. Hinata beruntung lahir di keluarga alay seperti ini.

Sepertinya Hinata punya bakat tersendiri untuk menjadi Drama Queen.

Sejak saat itu setiap hari minggu, pasangan suami istri Hyuuga yang satu ini selalu mogok untuk keluar kamar. Ah, Hinata tidak peduli. Sebelumnya pasti Mamanya yang kelewat absurd itu sudah menyiapkan mie instan di kamar jaga-jaga kalau dia dan sang suami tercinta kelaparan.

Sebenarnya peraturan apa sih yang ditetapkan oleh Hime Hyuuga ini?

Peraturan pertama!

Neji Hyuuga tidak boleh punya acara di hari minggu. Satu hari full pekerjaannya di dalam mansion. Membersihkan pekarangan, kolam ikan belakang rumah, kebun Hyuuga, mencuci pakaian milik Hinata Hyuuga no Hime, membersihkan kamar Hinata Hyuuga no Hime, mengelapi jendela seluruh mansion, dan dilarang bersantai sebelum pekerjaan selesai!

Peraturan kedua!

Hanabi Hyuuga tidak boleh punya acara di hari minggu. Satu hari full pekerjaannya di dalam mansion. Membersihkan seluruh mansion (Termasuk menyapu dan mengepel), memasak makanan 3 kali dalam sehari, memasak jika Hinata Hyuuga no Hime meminta atau lapar, membersihkan seluruh ruangan yang ada di dalam mansion (Termasuk kamar pelayan), merapikan dan merawat bunga di halaman belakang, dan dilarang bersantai sebelum pekerjaan selesai!

Peraturan ketiga!

Seluruh pelayan dan termasuk Hyuuga Hiashi—Hyuuga Hitomi, dilarang membantu Neji Hyuuga ataupun Hanabi Hyuuga.

Peraturan ini mutlak! Barang siapa yang membantah akan dikenakan sanksi berat!

Oke, ini cukup membuat Hinata yang imut dengan segala pesona kelembutannya hilang. Dia seperti iblis yang diturunkan ke bumi karena memakan buah terlarang. Di deklarasikan di depan seluruh anggota keluarga dengan nada tegas yang kelewat berwibawa. Hiashi saja yang merupakan kepala klan Hyuuga tidak bisa membantah untuk hal yang satu ini.

Tolong, Hinata lelah. Makanya dia membuat deklarasi Hyuuga ini.

Setiap hari—termasuk hari minggu—Hinata selalu melakukan pekerjaan rumah sendiri. Meskipun kadang-kadang dibantu pelayan, namun Hello—memangnya dia pembantu? Lalu untuk apa mempekerjakan pelayan kalau ujung-ujungnya Hinata juga harus turun tangan?

Ketika bertanya pada Hitomi, wanita cantik dengan rupa malaikat itu hanya tersenyum.

"Biar Hina-chan mandiri."

"Wahai ibunda!" Hinata meratap. "Mengapa hanya aku? Mengapa Hana-chan dan Neji-nii tidak?"

"Karena kastamu lebih rendah dari mereka wahai putriku tercinta."

Watdepak!

Hinata menghela nafas. Iris amethystnya bergulir bosan. Ya ampun, lahir di keluarga yang semuanya alay membuat emosi Hinata kadang naik kadang turun, seperti ombak di lautan. Dasar Hyuuga alay. Hinata mendengus.

Bola mata amethystnya melirik ke arah jam dinding, lagi.

Hyuuga Neji masih belum muncul.

"Neji—"

"Berisik." Desisan itu terdengar mengancam.

Hinata tersenyum manis. Ah, kakaknya yang imut datang. Rambut cokelat pria itu tampak sama seperti Hanabi. Acak-acakan. Ada kantung panda di bawah matanya yang aduhai. Ekspresinya yang biasa datar juga terlihat kesal. Hinata tersenyum makin lebar membuat mata bulatnya menyipit. Hinata benar-benar seperti iblis sekarang.

Mati kau!

"Ini." Hinata menunjuk keranjang di atas meja. "Aku ingin semuanya bersih tanpa noda!" Hinata memerintah.

Neji menghembuskan nafas. "Hari ini aku ada—"

"Tidak!" Suara tegas bernada mengancam itu membuat Neji mengkeret. Lengkap dengan ekspresi sang Hime yang terlihat menakutkan.

Neji menggeram. Tungkai panjangnya bergerak menghentak. Ditariknya keranjang itu dan pergi melengos tanpa melirik sedikitpun sang Hime yang tengah tersenyum devil.

"Dasar Kelinci licik!"

Umpatan itu membuat Hinata tertawa terbahak dibuatnya.

Lalu selanjutnya aktivitasnya ini apa? Benar sekali! Hinata akan menonton tivi dengan cemilan kentang! Gadis muda itu tertawa keras, pelayan di sekitar menangis dramatis meyakini bahwa anak kedua keluarga Hyuuga itu sudah tidak waras.

Hinata bersiul-siul. Kakinya yang masih terbalut sandal tidur berbentuk Kelinci putih melangkahkan kakinya santai. Para pelayan semakin menangis histeris, Hinata tidak peduli.

Hari minggu.

Weekend yang dinantikan Hinata dari mulai hari senin. Oh, bagaimana dia tidak bahagia? Hari minggu berarti hari bersantai. Hari minggu hari dimana Hyuuga Neji akan mencuci pakaiannya dan membersihkan seluruh pekarangan Hyuuga menggantikan Hinata, lalu Hyuuga Hanabi yang selalu membuat Hinata dongkol setengah mati akan memasak makanan tiga kali sehari dan beres-beres mansion. Bagian mana yang membuat Hinata tidak tertawa devil saat ini?

Ini hari santai.

Hinata akan nonton tv, tidur, makan, lalu tidur lagi, lalu belanja, dan—ini hari yang indah. Sungguh.

Ahahahaaa! Hinata tertawa puas.

Ruang keluarga Hyuuga yang besar itu tidak terisi oleh siapapun. Hinata hanya tersenyum. Biasanya jam segini ada Hanabi dan Neji yang sedang perebutan remot, dan ada Hinata yang jadi pesuruh mereka. Oh—tentu saja. Hinata hanya akan menjadi babu. Dasar dua Hyuuga menyebalkan. Hinata berdecak.

Gadis muda itu mendudukan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Power tivi ditekan, dan opera sabun yang dramatis tertayang di sana. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Punggung mungil gadis Hyuuga itu bersandar nyaman. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat.

Ah, indahnya hidup meski hanya sehari.

"Onee-san!" Itu suara pengganggu Hanabi. Hinata berdecak. Enggan membuka mata "Sasuke-nii ada di depan mansion!"

"APAAAA?!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kau tampaknya benar-benar serius untuk membuatku terpuruk yah?" Hinata mengeluh dengan nada lirih seraya meletakan kardus-kardus berukuran besar namun ringan itu ke sudut kamar. Hinata curiga di dalam kardus itu isinya hanya kumpulan kaset film porno yang dikoleksi oleh si Uchiha bungsu.

Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah duduk di atas sofa memainkan ponselnya santai tanpa sedikitpun melirik pada pembantu dadakan yang ditariknya dari mansion megah Hyuuga. Ups!

"Kau bilang mau membantuku." Sasuke menjawab datar, Hinata membalasnya dengan delikan sinis.

Kok malah jadi apes buat Hinata yah? Kalau tau teman kecilnya ini mau pindah kenapa jadi Hinata yang harus repot harus sedia ini dan itu? Kok Hinata yang harus menuhin kulkas Sasuke sama bahan-bahan makanan? Pake uang Hinata lagi! Dari mulai beres-beres, pasangin gorden kamar, sampe ngerapihin baju Sasuke di lemari juga sama Hinata, kok Hinata berasa jadi pembokat beneran yah?

Hinata sedikit membanting kardus terakhir di atas kardus lainnya. Sasuke masih memainkan pou miliknya.

"Kan aku cuma bilang mau membantu, bukan jadi babunya kamu." Hinata hampir menangis ketika mengatakannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan sudah memerah, Sasuke masih tampak tidak peduli. Game pounya hampir berakhir, dan tangan Hinata juga hampir putus saking pegalnya. Apa sih isi kardus yang terakhir? Kok berat banget!

Awal dari masalah ini adalah Hyuuga Hiashi. Hinata tidak akan ragu menunjuk sang ayah sekaligus kepala keluarga Hyuuga. Kalau Hiashi membantah dengan ucapan 'Kok ayah?' Hinata akan dengan senang hati dan berbunga yang mekar menjelaskan semuanya secara berurutan dari A-Z.

Dari mulai ayahnya bilang bahwa ada telepon dari keluarga Uchiha, lalu ayahnya yang beramah-tamah bilang pada Mikoto-san bahwa Hinata akan membantu Sasuke pindahan, kemudian ayahnya yang menyuruh Hinata untuk mencari apartemen yang dekat dengan komplek Hyuuga dan menyuruh Hinata mengurus semuanya.

Kok jadi Hinata semua?

Hinata ingin membantah, namun senyum Hiashi terlampau manis. Sial!

Hinata yakin bahwa Hyuuga tua itu sedang sentimen padanya karena deklarasi Hyuuga. Hinata mengelap air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. Buktinya waktu teriakan Hanabi terdengar, Hitomi dan Hiashi tergopoh-gopoh keluar kamar dengan wajah bahagia. Neji yang sedang mencuci baju juga berlari dengan bunga-bunga di sekeliling. Tiga Hyuuga itu tampak senang, minus Hanabi yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Mereka mengantarkan Hinata dengan tangis haru. Hinata yakin kalau mereka malah senang kalau Hinata pergi. Hinata juga menangis. Hanabi bahkan melambaikan tangannya dengan melompat-lompat ketika Hinata memasuki mobil mewah Sasuke. Hinata yakin kalau Neji pasti comel bilang-bilang pada Hanabi.

Awas saja para Hyuuga menyebalkan itu, si gadis menggeram. Hinata akan dengan senang hati bilang pada Jii-san bahwa ada Beruang jahat di mansion mereka. Dengan begitu Hinata yakin kalau kakeknya akan mem-blokir akses rekening mereka.

Hinata tertawa keras, dan Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya melihat gadis itu.

Rasanya benar kata pelayan di rumah Hyuuga, anak kedua Hitomi ini sudah tidak waras.

Sasuke itu dulunya teman kecil Hinata. Karena ibu Hinata dan ibu Sasuke teman, mereka juga jadi teman. Sasuke itu anak yang aneh. Di saat semuanya sibuk bermain puzzle, Sasuke malah iseng menempelkan permen karet ke rambut emonya sendiri. Hari-hari Hinata tidak tenang kalau ada Sasuke. Sasuke lebih sering menatap Hinata tajam dibandingkan tersenyum.

Hinata kira Sasuke masa kini itu bakal beda sama Sasuke masa kuno. Kenyataannya? Kok malah lebih parah!

Sasuke menurunkan ponselnya, kemudian mengantongi sang smartphone. Pemuda itu melirik ke segala penjuru yang telah dirapikan oleh Hinata. Bersih. Gadis itu emang cocok jadi cleaning service dadakan kayaknya.

"Sudah selesai?" Sasuke bertanya seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi Sasuke. Gadis itu tampak mengkhawatirkan. Sasuke tidak segan masuk ke kamarnya dan menarik Hinata yang masih telungkup di kasur. Mana cuma pake celana sama kaos oblong doang.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, dan melirik ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding. Jam 4 sore, masih ada waktu menikmati weekend indah sebelum besok jadi upik abu kedua Hyuuga itu di mansion. Lagi-lagi Hinata pengen nangis ngebayanginnya.

"Ya udah sana pulang."

JDEERR!

Uchiha laknat!

* * *

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

* * *

 **AN :**

 **INI KUBUAT KHUSUS SEBAGAI GANTI WEEKEND SEBELUMNYA YANG TERLALU AWKWARD! Ini remake yang menurutku gak jauh-jauh banget dari yang sebelumnya. Mungkin ada beberapa tambahan di sana-sini mengingat fic sebelumnya benar-benar gagal. Humor gak kerasa, feel hilang dan yang paling para semua langsung tertuju pada pointnya tanpa ada pengenalan tentang yang terjadi.**

 **MAAFKAN DIRIKU YANG BANYAK CUAP-CUAP *Dicium :***

 **Oke, aku akui ini semua kesalahanku dan keteledoranku hiks :")**

 **Ini akan jadi dua atau tiga chapter yaa :") Ingatkan diriku yang teledor ini untuk segera mem-publishnya yaa hiks :") Jangan ada kata terlantar di antara kita yah beb muach :***

 **KALI INI AKU MEMPERSEMBAHKAN KHUSUS UNTUK HINATA CENTRIC MENGINGAT ADEGAN SASUHINANYA KURANG~ OHOHO MAAFKAN DIRIKU SOBAT.**

 **Thank's review before Weekend to :**

 **Lizadz ;** Wkwk~ waiting dulu aja yah beb{} **NurmalaPrieska ;** Waiting beb waiting^^ **sasuhina69 ;** Ini di-remake kok setelah diriku sadar seberapa absurd-nya fic ini :") Hope you like this, dear^^

 **[Mind to Review?]**

 _ **Salam hangat-,**_

 _ **Panda Merah**_


End file.
